Lost Centaur
by Drowning Rooster
Summary: Ara and Swift are two centaurs in love. But when Strikehoof tries to matchmake them with others, they try to run away. But why is Ara so closely guarded? And why isn't she let out of anyone's sight?
1. Prologue: A New Member

****

Lost Centaur

Prologue: A New Member

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Daine or Numair, or anything else that belongs to TP

~

Daine held out her arms to the chubby pink mass Numair held in his arms. He gave it to her, and sat down. They both looked down at the small bundle that Daine was hugging, and Numair Put his arms around his wife and child.

'Our baby,' he murmured, and hugged them closer.

~

Author's Note: What do you think? This fic will be mainly about this centaur, and if you're wondering why Daine and Numair are in it, 'their paths will cross'. If you want D/N fluff, check out Eternal Life, by MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Ara

****

Lost Centaur

Chapter 1: Ara

****

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Daine or Numair, or anything else that belongs to TP. But I do own Ara, Swift, Strikehoof, and the other characters that are mine. ^_^

~

Ara tossed her head defiantly, and looked the other centaur in the eyes.

'No.'

'Wha'd ye mean, 'No'?' Strikehoof looked at her, surprised and angry.

'I mean 'No.' Her hair danced around her face in the wind, her glossy chocolate-brown coat catching the light. Another centaur, horse-half palomino, came to stand beside her.

'She said 'No', okay?' he said angrily. 'It's bad enough you force horses and humans to…' He paused to try and think of a decent word, and finally settled for a rolling motion with his finger's. 'with us, but to force your own kind just because they'd make good offspring?!' (AN: 'Interrobang!' he he!)

Indeed, Swift. Your parents were the leftovers,' Strikehoof countered, sneering.

Swish remained silent. He knew it would be useless to argue – he couldn't win an argument with a goose. He probably couldn't fight one successfully either. His parents were both useless fighters: they had been paired together because the others had been too good to waste on them. He wished he could have met Ara's parents. Perhaps they could have taught him something. But hey were long dead. And Ara was too good for him.

'Lay off, okay?' Ara said indignantly, interrupting his thoughts. 'We've all met _your_ parents.' Strikehoof went crimson, and Ara grabbed Swift's hand and dragged him away.

In a little clearing in the wood, the distraught centaur cried, 'How can they do this???'

'Don't worry, Swift,' comforted Ara. 'I love you. It won't happen. I promise.'

~

But Ma, I don't want to – ' Swift did the rolling motion with his fingers. '-with just _anyone_. I want to _choose!'_

'You poor thing. Luckily for your Papa and I, we got our choice. We were lucky enough to be paired with each other. You're either going to have to put up with this or leave. I don't see how either is going to happen, though.' She sighed. 'You're not going to put up with it, and you're definitely not leaving without Ara.'

'Why can't I leave _with_ Ara?' he cried.

'She's guarded day and night, Swift. Y'know, some might say she's lucky.'

~

'I'm cursed,' Ara muttered under her breath. 'I'm guarded day and night, and there goes the best plan in the Realm!'

Ara had been hunting. She normally brought in about a third of their catch, even with a guard who was very distracting and frightened the smarter animals away. This time she had only brought in a quarter of what she usually did. She sighed. _Why_ was she the only one always guarded? Was it likely that a squirrel would land on her nose and tear out her eyes? She didn't think so. Perhaps they were worried she might run away. In her present situation, she couldn't blame them. But how come her running away had never been mentioned? Perhaps they hadn't thought of it after all. A sly grn began to spread over her face, until she caught sight of a guard looking at her suspiciously. She promptly wrestled the smile off her face, thoguh she couldn't help broadcasting thoguhtwaves of: _So there, Stikehoof! I beat you, I beat you!_

~

****

Author's Note: Finally. Actually, I had this chapter written ages ago, but typing things up take _sooooo_ long! If I'm feeling happy I might type up the other 3 chapters I have written! *hint hint*

If you're looking for more fics to read, Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh, CopperCurls1 and moon-starx have some great fics too.

Reviewer Thanks:

****

Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: ^_^

****

Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: Thank-you for taking the piggy poll. Now please persuade a friend to. ^_^ The joys of silver piggies are starting to wear off…

****

Sir Arianna Xantara of Sesroh: What do you call it when it is a chocolately-brown colour? And did I use 'palomino' right?

****

moon-starx: that's a good idea… but that means I have to type it all up!!! *wails*


	3. Chapter 2: The Plan

Lost Centaur Chapter 2: The Plan Author's Note: Merry Christmas! My brother and I were trying to work out the best way to arrange the presents under the tree – so it looks like more. It did actually kinda work. But my mum rearranged it because she thought they hadn't been arranged yet: apparently they looked messy:( Swift could be scared of many things, but almost never of Ara. But the time, even the glint in her eye that scared him as it did now gave him a thrill. Ara had a plan. There was barely any time Swift could see Ara privately. Normally in the evening they could talk in the center of the forest, guards around the perimeter. This time, though, he was almost jumping up and down with impatience, willing the sun to make its journey faster across the sky. The suspense was killing him. He looked across to Ara over a heap of carcasses, and she gave him a wide-eyed, innocent smile. His fear increased, as did his impatience and excitement. During the day he did his usual tasks: helped the others bring the results of the Hunt back, put wood on the fire and the animals on the spit. He had been banned from joining the Hunt since he had tripped over a large conspicuous rock, and warned any prey that there were hunters about. The others returned for their midday meal, then left again to do whatever they wished for the afternoon. Swift caught sight of Ara in between two guards, looking more innocent than ever. He shivered. The movement caught her eye, and she smiled and walked over to him. As she hugged him, she whispered mysteriously in his ear, 'See you tonight.' Swift made his way slowly through the trees. He reached the clearing, and spotted Ara, the moon illuminating her from behind. Gods, she was beautiful. 'Hi, Swift.' Her voice was soft and irresistible. He floated towards her, as if in a dream. A gleam appeared in her eye, as she said, 'I have a plan.' He reached her, and his arm snaked around her waist. She snuggled up to him, and turned her head to the side. 'What is it?' he asked, his chin resting on her shoulder. 'It's the best plan ever,' she murmured, half to herself. 'Yes, I know,' Swift replied gently. 'But what is it?' She moved her head slightly so her mouth was facing his ear. 'We run away.' Author's Note: I know, it's short. I swear it was actually longer when it was on paper. Grr. Merry Christmas everyone, and plz r/r! (One) Reviewer('s) Thanks: DarkFlame1289: Thanks for the compliment! You put me on your favourites list! Hugs Also, my adorable lil brother is writing a fic on fictionpress – he's drunken-rooster4eva. 


	4. Chapter 3: Reactions

**Lost Centaur**

**Chapter 3: Reactions**

Swift stared at her in astonishment.

'But… But that's _my_ plan!' he blurted.

Ara raised two perfect eyebrow. 'Your plan?'

'I…' Swift realised what he had just said. 'I mean… Of course it's not my plan, darling. It's yours.'

Ara lowered her perfect eyebrows. _Aw, that's so sweet._ 'Did you think of the same plan?' she asked curiously. 'Next time, why don't you speak up, and we can pass it off as your idea.'

'You won't… raise your eyebrows at me?'

Ara silently cursed herself. _Look, you've gone and scared him, now._ She added as an afterthought, _Oops_.

'No, Swift,' she murmured. 'I won't.' She wriggled in his arms, then stopped and smiled contentedly. And Swift thought he was the luckiest centaur in the Realm.

Swift pranced to his mother who was dousing the fire, beaming like a hedgehog in a cabbage patch.

'Hello, Swift,' she said quietly, her voice full of sympathy, eyes still on the fire.

She turned to face him, his face almost split in two by his smile.

'What – What's happened?' she asked urgently.

'Ara has a plan.' Swift replied dreamily.

Now his mother just looked scared. 'What is it?' she asked worriedly.

His grin widened. 'We run away,' he whispered happily.

'But… but that's _my_ plan!' she blurted.

Swift looked scared.

'Sorry, dear. Of course it's not my plan,' she corrected herself. 'It's yours.'

This conversation sounded strangely familiar to Swift.

'That… that's _our_ conversation!' he cried. 'Me 'n' Ara's!'

'What? That's _your_ conversation?'

'No, no. Of course not, Mama.' This also sounded familiar to Swift.

His mother just shook her head sadly. 'I'll miss you, Swift. And Ara too. Good luck, and Mydan smile on you.'

**Author's Note:** I know, very short chapter. I wrote this a while ago, and only just got round to typing it up. I wanted to upload chapted 4, cos I'd just typed it up, then I realised chapter 3 wasn't up either… :pouts: Ah well. Reviewer thanks next, then I think I'll wait and see if people actually read this, and if they do, I'll upload another chapter.

**Reviewer Thanks**

**Nawat**** Crow:** lol. Nevermind.  
**moon-starx** :beams: I updated!  
**Nawat**** Crow:** lol. She beat me by one mark :pouts: Or I would have got an extra certificate :(  
**Tris**** the weatherwitch:** Thankyou!  
**Rizka** There will be a bit more plot soon. Promise. But, um, not in this short chapter.  
**Nawat**** Crow:** lol. And now its past the _next_ Christmas… wow, I haven't updated in over a year.  
**DarkFlame1289:** yayay:hugs: Um… this in another uneventful chapter. BUT. :P. BUT the next few should be more eventful, I think.

Review! (please?)


End file.
